thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
Angels are an ethereal race of benevolent celestial beings created by God. They are winged spirits native to Heaven, imbued with holy white light. And although both angels and humans were created by God, angels are very different and are superior to in both power and intelligence. Their true form is nothing less of holy righteous beasts, ranging from two to six feathered wings, four animalistic heads, and can be as tall as skyscrapers. History Sometime after God and Death's existence, God creates Heaven. He later creates the first beasts, the Leviathans, and let them roam Heaven, eating and devouring everything in their path. Death found them entertaining, but God was concerned for the sake of the "petri dish", so he locked them in Purgatory. God later creates perfect creatures, the archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel), the first type of Celestials. Metatron, the scribe of God, was created at an unspecified time. However, Metatron was present and was recording the events as God was proceeding with creation. Soon afterward, God makes the Seraphim, angels and Cupids. After a while, God then creates the Earth (what Lucifer calls His last great "handiwork"). Lucifer was God's favorite creation, but once humanity dawned, God makes them his most beloved, which infuriates Lucifer. He attempts to convince God of their flawed nature, but God doesn't listen. Then, he entreats to Michael, but he won't disobey his father. Lucifer then begins a rebellion, trying to overthrow his father, but Michael leads the host of Heaven, and defeats Lucifer. Gabriel can't stand the constant arguments, so he flees to Earth, posing as The Trickster. Lucifer goes to Earth and corrupts a human soul, Lilith, into the first demon. This angers God, and Michael, on God's command, casts Lucifer into Hell, located in the deepest part, locked with 600 seals, 66 of which needs to break for his release. A prophecy states that one day Lucifer will break free, initiating the Apocalypse, and that Michael will kill him and bring paradise to Earth. Characteristics As warriors of God, Angels are extremely powerful beings. Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelming to most mortals, however, some special people can view their true visages without suffering lasting effects. A key example of this: Pamela Barnes used her psychic powers to see the true form of Castiel and her eyes burned out as a result of her actions. Although not physically seen, an angel's true form has been seen as a brilliant white light; respectively, angels do have swan-like wings. In "Lazarus Rising", Castiel displays his wings through his shadow. When Angels die after being stabbed by an angelic blade, shadows of their wings (Angel's wings) are burned into the surface on which they are lying, as seen in the opening of "On the Head of a Pin" when Castiel finds a female angel dead on a street, and again when Anna kills Uriel and when Zachariah and Gabriel were killed. Also, in "Dark Side of the Moon", Zachariah tells Dean and Sam that in his true form he has six wings and four faces, one of them being that of a lion. It's possible that the number of wings an angel possess represents their rank or power since Castiel was shown to have two wings, while Zachariah, his superior, has six. Angels' true forms also appear to be very large, as evidenced when Castiel states that his true form is "about the size of your Chrysler building". Angels are very much capable of human emotions, rather the majority of them choose not to show emotion as emotions are considered doorways to doubt as well as a weakness, and they are not permitted to display emotions for the same reasons. Angels consider themselves family to one another, referring to each other as brothers and sisters. The angels also refer to God as their father. Even though God is their father, all angels except the Archangels have never actually seen God or his true face. According to Anna Milton, only four angels have actually met God and seen his true face. These four are thought to be the Archangels. Unlike humans, angels themselves typically do not reproduce. Due to their age, and power, many angels look down upon humans and see them as inferior. Lucifer rebelled because God loved humans more than Angels. Some angels continued to hold resentment to this many thousands of years later, as evidenced by Uriel and his followers. Despite this, angels guard the souls in Heaven, and refuse to pawn them, even for the Word of God. Feelings of resentment aren't universal, as some angels such as Samandriel and Inias are much more civil with humans, while others such as Anna and Gabriel consider them better than angels. The episode "Torn and Frayed" has shown that after a sufficient amount of torture, angels can be broken and their "operating system" be accessed. Angels have secret knowledge pre-programmed into their being that they aren't even aware of. The screams an angels makes when tortured sends out ripples that cause strange occurrences, such a bush lighting on fire. Hierarchy Angels are classified in orders known as ''Spheres. '' First Sphere #Seraphim #Cherubim #Thrones Second Sphere #Dominions #Virtues #Powers Third Sphere #Principalities #Archangels: They, along with the angels, are guardians of people and all things physical. But don't call on them to help you personally; archangels respond best when dealing with matters involving all humankind. They are the first order of angels that appear only in human form. As such, they function among us as pioneers for change in the form of explorers, philosophers, and human rights leaders. This order is most commonly known because they are mentioned by name in the Bible -- Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. #Mercuries: Mercuries are the true intermediaries between God and individual people. Mercuries don't watch over nations; they safeguard households and individuals who believe in God and keep them safe from demons. They nurture, counsel, and heal. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are angels who either were banished from Heaven, or who voluntarily left. They look no different than normal angels (as they're not another race of angel), but sometimes affects their abilities, depending on the rank of the angel. Weaknesses Category:Celestial Category:Supernatural Category:Angels